


kochanie

by Serpensortia_parapluie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpensortia_parapluie/pseuds/Serpensortia_parapluie
Summary: A series of unrelated Teen Wolf semi-permanent WIPs, posted in order to free them to the world at large.1. Post apocalypse Steter has acquired a child. They're not super excited.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	kochanie

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided that I have too many WIPs going, especially since a lot of them are stalled and haven’t gone anywhere in a long time. I’m doing some spring cleaning.  
> I’m going to do as I’ve seen several authors do, and post some tidbits. Unfinished, unpolished ficlets. I’m not saying any of these ideas are permanently dead, but I just haven’t gotten the energy or any ideas for them in a while and I don’t want to let them languish forever either. This might become part of a collection called “Murdered Darlings”, after the literary advice to ‘kill your darlings’. There’s going to be a couple of different works in the collection, if I figure out how to make a collection. Loosely collected, shall we say.  
> That said, the title is supposed to be Polish for ‘darling’ in honor of Stiles’ usual fanon heritage, though I may be wrong. This is marked out of ten because if I ever get that far, I may start another file. I haven’t decided.  
> Not all tags apply for each chapter, I will mark them as appropriate.  
> I do not own nor am I associated with the creators of Teen Wolf, fairy tales, lore or any other work you recognize. I do not give permission for my work to be shared on third-party sites, like Goodreads.  
> If you are inspired by any of these and wish to write it yourself, please contact me first. Other than that, none of these are complete nor will be, no chapters belong to the same ‘verse unless explicitly stated, hope you enjoy.

Growing used to having a growling werewolf at your back to protect you against the undead wasn’t any harder than getting used to a growling werewolf at your back prepared to defend you from another growling werewolf. At least that’s Stiles’ informed opinion on the subject, having gone through both scenarios before.

He’d prefer to have a _non_ -growling werewolf at his back, but beggars can’t be choosers, and he’ll take all the help surviving he can get.

Even if it is _Peter_ , who technically is a zombie himself, just not a brain-eating one.

-

As soon as he realizes what exactly is in Stiles’ arms, Peter groans. “ _Stiles_. No. We are not keeping it.”

Stiles shrugs the child up higher on his hip, grimacing deeply. “It’s not like we can just drop him off at the hospital, Peter! There’s no infrastructure in place for the institutional care of orphans anymore, you sociopath.” Left unsaid is the fact that Stiles has just as much parental instinct as Peter, and only slightly less desire to take care of a helpless child. The main difference here is that Stiles was raised by a man with better morals than that, and he tries to honor his memory.

“Better a sociopath than a bleeding heart. We don’t have the resources to take in another mouth to feed.” Peter snapped.

Stiles rolled his eyes and said, “How about long enough to track down Scott and his ‘bleeding-heart’ pack and play stork?”

That, Peter would consider. Keeping the child permanently was out of the question- but protecting it only for long enough to dump it on someone else that would probably actually do their best by it and care for the wretched thing? Hell, that’s practically charitable.

“That’s a good idea.”

“You don’t have to sound so surprised, asshole.” Stiles said. “I do have them on occasion.”

Peter sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Stiles, darling, I wasn’t trying to imply any aspersions on your intelligence.”

“Well, certain implications sure _felt_ implied.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I sure wanted this to go somewhere- Stiles and Peter cross-country travel, reveal some of the fraught history between them and the rest of the Beacon Hills crew, deny having any attachment to the child, grow attached, reach Scott and dump off the child, Instant Regret, intentional child acquisition, happy (murder) families, but alas. I already have a Steter zombie apocalypse fic in the works that is more viable. Also, their voices are really off.


End file.
